


生死之间  战后抑郁症德x明恋哈  双视角·完

by Calendula07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Drarry, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, 德哈
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calendula07/pseuds/Calendula07
Summary: 战争后黑魔王没有死的传言一直在食死徒中流传，但人们更愿意选择相信和平，5年后救世主男孩在一场突袭中殉职，看着窗外的阳光Draco Malfoy决定去死……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 碎碎念：德哈其实是我入欧美坑的初心，但是这其实是我的第一篇德哈文，发表出来还是非常紧张的。想写这个文的初心是想看哭唧唧德的文，刚好最近期末我在整理变态心理学和去医院实习的笔记就有了这篇文的初稿。但是写了初稿之后姐妹说这个德太软了cp感觉要反了于是就改得硬气了一些，但是基于是战后背景的抑郁症德所以身为病人的软是必要的，所以我在尽可能地还原一个马尔福该是怎么样的，但是ooc还是不能避免的，希望各位谅解。以及我的姐妹说这个设定“傲娇和直球都有了还需要在意谁上谁下吗？嗑就完事了。”我觉得很有道理。最后谢谢大家的喜欢，之后还会有一篇这个内容的哈利视角的文。

抑郁症德 x 明恋哈   战后背景  一个拯救与爱的故事  
人物属于罗琳，ooc和其他乱七八糟的都归我  
看标题确认是个先苦后甜的，有关解释和碎碎念在最后  
注意：*可能有重大作用噢

正文：  
“Obliviate”  
“Obliviate”  
“Obliviate”  
   
* ** * *  
   
Draco Malfoy呆呆地抓着报纸蜷在卧室的大床上，尽管床头柜上的小闹钟已经叮叮当当闹腾了好半天了，喧闹的声音也没有把他从这种呆滞状态中拉扯出来，他知道已经7点半了，他要去圣芒戈工作了。他闭上了眼睛，然后又睁开了眼睛，报纸上HermioneGranger悲痛的表情依旧在一次次地重演，旁边红发Weasley的眼睛也一次次地在被抱住时闭上。  
   
虽然魔法界的大部分人都亲眼见证了大难不死的男孩和伏地魔之间的那场对决，但是战争后关于伏地魔没有死的言论一直在残余食死徒之间流传，但更多的人都相信和平年代已经到来。

2003年5月2日，预言家日报上一副配着Hermione Granger带着悲痛表情的照片的新闻将笼罩了魔法界五年的平静彻底打破，新闻报道了傲罗Harry Potter在前日一场对神秘事务司的突袭中不幸因公殉职，为了表示对魔法界的英雄的惋惜，Harry Potter的葬礼将在3日后举行。  
   
Harry Potter死了？  
Draco Malfoy一遍又一遍地在脑子里重复这个问题。  
看了看窗外灿烂的阳光，Draco Malfoy决定去死。  
   
Malfoy庄园里的家养小精灵都被Lucius和Narcissa带走了，偌大的庄园里只有Draco一个人，很好。  
Draco一个人走到了浴室，他先把衬衫的袖子挽起来，露出了那个骇人的黑色标记，他用双手沾水拍了拍脸，再把手撑在水槽的两边，头微微低埋，但双眼却直直地盯着镜子里的自己。然后他拿起了台面上的魔杖，还是以前那只，十英寸的以独角兽毛为杖芯的山楂木魔杖，走到了已经放了一半热水的浴缸旁，由于他是光着脚的，所以他一脚踏入了浴缸然后整个人蜷在了一起，热水渐渐漫过了他的膝盖，Draco伸直了自己的左臂，用魔杖指着那块黑色的印记，“神锋无影。”  
白皙的手臂上出现了一条裂痕，随后鲜血挣脱了血管的束缚前仆后继地涌了出来，而手臂的主人本人仍然面无表情地继续念了下一句魔咒，“神锋无影。”  
另一道裂痕又出现在了手臂上，似乎是觉得坐着太累，Draco干脆躺了下来，把头枕在浴缸的边缘上，左手臂也搭在浴缸边缘。  
   
Draco开始回忆起了往事：  
第一次在九又四分之三车站见面，Potter拒绝了我的握手，他不喜欢我。 “神锋无影。”  
在课堂上Potter拒绝了我的纸鹤，他不喜欢我。  “神锋无影。”  
穿了隐形衣在霍格莫德跟万事通和黄鼠狼一起捉弄我。他不喜欢我。  “神锋无影。”  
在礼堂吃饭和一群Weasley一起嘲笑我。他不喜欢我。  “神锋无影。”  
在槲寄生下拒绝我却和秋在一起了。他不喜欢我。  “神锋无影。”  
帮家族洗脱了污名但是出门就说和我两清了。他不喜欢我。  “神锋无影。”  
他把魔杖还给我了，但明明是魔杖选择主人。他不喜欢我。  “神锋无影。”  
说的是在帮我但是经常和Weasley家的小母鼬在一起。他不喜欢我。  “神锋无影。”  
说了要保护好自己但是每次都进圣芒戈手术室，他想摆脱我。他不喜欢我。  “神锋无影。”  
他太讨厌我了，所以他选择去死。他讨厌我。  “神锋无影。”  
   
*  
Draco身为一个治疗师他曾经听说过麻瓜在自杀时会把手泡在温水里，但他忘了这样是会死得更快还是更舒服，但无所谓了，反正他马上就要死了。念完这些咒语他原本白皙干净的手臂已经被切割得破烂不堪，鲜血流了一地，但是相比于应该下降的体温，Draco现在感觉到的是温暖，这不知道该归功于他在浴缸里放的是热水还是这只是他临死前的错觉。  
   
这相反的温暖让Draco不自觉地回忆起了他重读七年级的事情。那天晚上他一个人站在黑湖边上，忽然他觉得有人在他身后，但是他没有回头，而是向前跨了一步更加靠近黑湖的湖面，他身后那个人往前走了一步，他也往前又走了一步。这样的博弈在Draco只差最后一步就要跨进黑湖的时候被打断了，身后那个人冲上来拉住了Draco的手，一把把他扯回了安全线内，“Malfoy你想死吗！”  
Draco的眼睛里没有一丝神采，但是他却本能地对Harry这样的口气进行反击，声音平平淡淡，全然没有平时的气焰，“怎么，伟大的救世主不是和我两清了吗，还要来管一个前食死徒的生死？”  
预想之中的和以前一样的争吵并没有出现，隔了小半会儿Draco低下头才发现Potter竟然把自己抱住了，“Harry Potter 竟然抱了他7年来的死对头”这个想法迅速充斥了Draco的大脑，他的脑子开始变得活跃，于是他迅速反应，推开那个抱住自己的人。但软绵绵的双手并没有足够的力气让Gryffindor的小狮子离开，反而是让Potter发现自己已经回了神。当Draco意识到Potter用他那双绿眼睛盯着自己时他的脸迅速变红，并在Potter踮脚把脸蹭上来时脸的热度达到了顶点，他恶狠狠的像以前那样开口，“疤头！你干什么！”  
而Harry，依旧抱着Draco，并抽出一只手来贴在了Draco的脸上，在确定Draco的体温已经回升，他的意识已经回笼之后他放开了Draco的腰，牵起了他的手，拉着他往Slytherin的地窖门口走。“Draco你不用谢我，你快回去吧。” Harry站在地窖门口朝Draco挥了挥手，仿佛自己才是级长，而Draco是那个夜游被抓的人。看样子他是准备等Draco进去之后才打算离开，Draco并没有想太多就进了地窖。但是当他用被子把自己头盖住的时候才意识到，“Potter叫了我的教名！！！他叫我Draco！！！” 随即一种强烈的恐慌感袭击了他——他，Draco Malfoy，在犯病自杀的时候被自己的死对头兼暗恋对象救了，真讽刺，自己求而不得到最后已经放弃的对象偏偏在这个时候找上来，他几乎可以想到第二天早上Gryffindor的长桌上对自己的嘲笑。  
   
Draco惴惴不安的心让他一直清醒到了早晨，他顶着浓重的黑眼圈去了礼堂吃早饭。还没走到礼堂门口，一个黑头发的人出现在了Draco的视线内，他站在礼堂的门口不停地张望，看到Draco之后他的视线就胶着在他的身上。Draco疲惫不堪地挪动脚步往前走，他劝说自己在经过Potter的时候不要去理他，但是事与愿违，Harry先开了口，“Malfoy你昨天晚上没睡觉吗？”   
Draco没有理他，目不斜视地大步往前走，好像只要停下来就抢不到牛奶了。Potter跟在他后面，亦步亦趋，同时也还在关心着Draco的身心状况。这种关心一直延续到了接下来的变形课和草药课上，并且持续发展到晚饭时间。霍格沃兹的同学们都用奇怪的眼光打量着这对组合，就像他们以前那样，只不过现在是Potter跟在了Malfoy后面，而不耐烦的对象是那个Malfoy。  
   
最终在Slytherin的地窖前Draco停了下来，他面带倦色地转身看着Harry，“Potter你是在嘲笑我吗？那么很好，你做到了。”  
在他要跨入地窖的前一刻Harry的声音从后面传来，“嘿Malfoy……噢不，Draco，你能听我说两句吗？”  
“你说了一整天了还不够？”Draco头也没回地跨进了地窖，如果他的身影看起来不那么像是逃跑的话。  
   
Draco知道自己得了病，但是他决定不说，特别是当Lucius把家主的戒指交给他的时候，他想父母马上就可以离开这个地方了，自己不能让他们担心。但是当他抬起头看见Narcissa关切的眼神的时候他几乎要脱口而出自己得病的事，但是他却在缄默中拥抱了一下父母，目送他们离开了马尔福庄园。回到学校后Pansy和Zabini也发现了他的异样，可是身为纯血贵族的Malfoy如果说自己得了一种麻瓜的病这不仅是对Malfoy的侮辱，也是对Draco自身尊严的挑战。  
   
Draco想自己只是感冒了，过一段时间就好。  
战争教会了Draco许多，他不再像以前一样嚣张跋扈，也没有和以前一样处处和Potter过不去。Pansy自从和Blaise确定关系之后两个人经常腻歪在一起，Draco也乐得一个人独行，倒不如说，他忘记了要如何与人交往，幸好这个前食死徒的头衔让更多的人选择与自己保持距离，Crabbe和Goyle的离开也让踽踽独行的Draco松了一口气，至少没有人愿意跟在他后面当跟班了。  
但生活总是不让人称心如意，比如那个Potter，一反常态地老是喜欢盯着他，下课在教室门口等他想方设法地跟他搭话，吃饭的时候从Gryffindor的桌子上努力朝这边张望，会在和Draco对上视线的时候朝他微笑。Draco在忍受Potter接近的同时也在享受着被Potter接近的感觉，他从一年级就开始幻想能和Potter做朋友，可是却意外地成了死对头，有的时候Draco不知道该感谢这个病还是该痛恨这个病。  
   
Draco又犯病了。晚上他去了级长盥洗室，用水拍了拍脸试图抹去脸上的疲惫，他双手撑在水槽的两边，苍白的皮肤，眼睛里的血丝，厚重的黑眼圈，月光打在他淡金色的头发上又把他整个人的惨白更升一级。这样安静的氛围却让他不自觉地开始害怕，他想到了在战争前黑魔王给他的命令，他为了家族的荣誉和父母的性命接下了这个几乎不可能完成的任务。故地重游，那种细密厚重但却无处不在的压迫感又来了，Draco的身体开始止不住地颤抖，他想到了之后发生的事——等会儿Potter就会出现在盥洗室的门口，嘲讽地看着软弱而又毫无形象的自己，再丢给他一个恶咒，然后他只能倒在这个地方默默地等鲜血流干，这次没有人来救他了。只有Filch和他那只令人厌恶的猫会发现一具已经冰冷僵硬的尸体，Draco不能想象那只猫踏过鲜血漫延的地板然后在自己的身体或者脸上留下一个个血红的猫脚印，然后Filch会把自己的尸体毫无形象地拖过霍格沃兹的长廊，路上无数的学生会在两旁围观，他们不会为这个前食死徒悼念，他们会嘲笑自己，甚至还会朝自己的尸体扔狼蛛。  
Draco抖得越来越厉害，他甚至不知道自己在为什么抖，但是他真的停不下来，Potter呢？Potter在这里吗？他正在看着自己吗？  
Draco到现在都清晰地记得那个咒语，他曾经在私底下练习过无数次，但如果说真正的使用其实一次都还没有过。  
如果Potter没出现那就他自己来，他用颤抖的手抽出了自己的魔杖，看着镜子里一塌糊涂的自己，用魔杖对准自己的心脏， “神锋……”  
“除你武器！”  
   
比Draco更快的是身后发出来的那个咒语，山楂木魔杖又一次被同一个人夺走，Draco像脱了力似的软到在地上，在盥洗室门口的Harry脱下隐形衣冲过来一把抓住了Draco的衣领，“他妈的Malfoy你在干什么！大半夜来盥洗室自杀吗！不要以为你是级长就可以为所欲为！”  
听到这句话Draco猛地推开抓住他的Harry，红着眼睛用低哑的声音朝着Harry嘶吼，“为所欲为？你说我为所欲为？你看看到底是谁在为所欲为！是谁大半夜不睡觉带着隐形衣夜游！又是谁来别人学院的盥洗室游荡！又是谁一而再再而三地拿了我的魔杖！你以为我很喜欢这样吗！你以为我想留在这个地方吗！我们已经两清了你就不要再来管我了好吗！救世主收收你那高尚的英雄情结吧！不是所有人都要被你拯救的！”  
Draco喘着粗气一把夺过他手上的自己的魔杖，瞪着他，整理了一下自己的衣领然后干净利落地大步往盥洗室外面走去。后面Harry急急跑上来的脚步声回荡在走廊里，Draco只能尽可能地走快一些希望能摆脱身后的救世主。Draco从来没有觉得Slytherin地窖的开门时间那么久，从后面赶上来的Potter一把把他推到了墙上，微微抬起头仰视着比自己高一个头的Draco。  
“怎么，大名鼎鼎的救世主要对前食死徒告白吗？”Draco似乎从刚才的情绪中缓解了过来，灰蓝色的眼睛里满是嘲讽和揶揄。但是Harry Potter没有忽视他眼底的躲闪。  
“听着Draco，我不知道你对我说的两清有什么误解，我的意思是我们以前那些事都一笔勾销，你不是自愿加入食死徒的，Dumbledore的死不是你的错，我们可以从头开始……”  
“救世主你的教诲就只有这些吗？”Draco抬起手遮住眼睛低低地笑起来，“一笔勾销？你说得倒轻巧，那我问你，小天狼星的死你能忘掉吗？Lupin的死你忘得掉吗？Fred Weasley的死你忘得掉吗？噢我忘了，你Harry Potter孑然一身，当然说忘得掉就能忘……”  
Draco话还没说完就被Harry的拳头打断了，他捂着肚子弯下腰来但却没有停止嘴巴里说出的话，“我可是一个Malfoy！我身后有一个家族！整个魔法界都在看我们的笑话！看看吧，现在我爸爸和妈妈走了，就只剩我一个人，你围着我像个苍蝇一样不停地转是在怜悯我吗？Malfoy不需要救世主的怜悯！噢，还是说你在让别人笑话？如果是那你做到了！你高兴了吗！你觉得够了吗！” Harry这次并没有把拳头挥向Draco的肚子，他直直地打上了Draco的侧脸颧骨，痛得Draco低头捂住脸没再说话。  
   
“你说完了吗？你以为我是在怜悯你？是在报复你？你一口一个Malfoy是觉得你们纯血很了不起吗！谁他妈在意Malfoy发生了什么！我他妈每天盯着你看找你说话大晚上不睡觉救了你两次是吃饱了撑的没事做吗！你以为我很稀罕Malfoy吗！你给我听清楚！我天天像只苍蝇一样围着你转只是因为你是Draco！”Harry第一次在Draco面前用这么快的语速说话，他几乎是一口气说完，现在他气喘吁吁地站在Slytherin地窖门口看着坐在地板上蜷起来的那个金发混蛋的头顶。  
Draco把头埋在膝盖里吃吃地笑了一下，“你还真是来给我表白的。什么时候救世主也会开玩笑了？你和Weasley在打赌吗？还是和你们那群狮子在玩游戏？他们都在周围看着吗？”  
Harry快要被这个金发混蛋的执拗给气笑了，“没人在开玩笑也没有人在玩游戏！Malfoy你为什么就是不相信！”  
“你看现在又变成Malfoy了。”Draco抬起头，眼睛里闪过一丝狡黠，像是逮住了秘密的小狐狸。他站起身来拍了拍屁股上的灰又整理了一下自己的衣服，正视着前方的Harry，把他在剧烈跑动和因为“单方面”跟自己扭打在一起变皱的衬衫捋直，嘴角又带上了微微的弧度，用带笑的灰蓝色眼睛看着Harry。如果不是他眼眶下过重的黑眼圈以及他说的话，Harry几乎都要以为面前这个人是以前那个不可一世的，但是又活泼的Malfoy家小少爷。  
   
“Potter，你不可能拯救每一个人，但是Malfoy收下你这份心意了。”  
   
*  
Draco虚开眼睛看到了一双翠色的眼睛，他想抬手起来摸摸眼睛的主人，但是他的手太软了，还没抬起一点高度就在空中划出一条弧线掉了下去。  
   
“Draco？Draco？Draco！！！”  
   
*  
Draco在一阵急促的呼喊声中睁开了眼睛，绿色眼睛满脸的欣喜，看到自己的眼光终于聚焦后欣喜又变成了生气。  
“Potter？” Draco一张口听到嘶哑的声音还楞了一下，随即又被递到嘴边的一杯水唤回了神。  
“你干了什么？”  
“吃了点药。”  
“我他妈还知道你吃了点药呢！你知不知道你差点就死了！” 拍案而起的Harry气得浑身直哆嗦。  
“给他们写信了？”Draco对Harry的关心视而不见，反倒问起了其他的。  
“没有，知道你不想让他们知道。”Harry没好气地“哼”了一声然后坐下来。  
   
Draco看见Harry放在床沿的手还在不自觉地抖，他下意识地想把被子里的手伸出去握住那只手，就快要碰触到的时候Draco却迟疑了——他凭什么去握住那只手呢？  
下一秒Draco惊讶地望向了坐在旁边的Harry——两个人的手隔着一层薄薄的被单交叠在了一起。  
风吹进了窗户，掀起了窗帘，带来了窗台上栀子花的香味，Harry轻声问他，“你毕业之后想干什么。”  
Draco沉默了一会儿，用嘶哑的声音说，“你呢？Potter”  
“傲罗吧。”  
Draco定定地看着窗外的蓝天，像是在放空自己，时间久到Harry以为他不会回答了，“治疗师吧。” Harry听他说。  
   
“Potter……”  
“Still Potter？”  
……  
“Harry……”  
   
Draco从圣芒戈回到宿舍之后已经是一周后的事情了。他的宿舍不是自己躺上床时的混乱状，如果这里不是霍格沃兹那他一定相信是家养小精灵做的。他走到书桌前发现自己用来装魔药的瓶子都被清空了，想也知道是某位救世主的手笔。而能带他进来这里的也只有自己仅存的那两位Slytherin朋友了。  
抽出凳子坐下，拉开了抽屉最上面的那层，在最显眼的位置抽出了一排装草药的小玻璃瓶，稍加辨认后打开了其中一个瓶子，塞满瓶子的植物在倒出来之后变成了一片片白色药片，Draco用魔杖一个个点着数了一遍，“58，59，60……”  
随即在笔记本上写下了一排漂亮的花体——25片，不致死，下次+10。  
   
*  
冷，好冷。  
这是Draco现在唯一的感觉。体温常年都偏低的他已经很久没有感觉到寒冷的感觉了。  
   
*  
“Harry，这周你……” Draco低着头一手拿着病历单另一只手推开了圣芒戈救世主专用病房的门。他敏锐地察觉到了气氛的不正常，Harry床边坐着的那个红发女人不是Weasley家的小母鼬还能是谁？  
“打扰了，你们继续。”Draco迅速转身关上门离开了病房。  
这不是第一次，Harry Potter只要住院，万事通和红头发的穷鬼必然会来，这只小母鼬也经常来，他们两个也不是第一次单独待在一起了，Draco佩服自己还真是越活越回去，这点眼力见都没有。  
   
当晚Draco坐在书房的真皮沙发里，手肘撑在沙发的两边，双手十指交叉虚托住了下巴，目光定定地盯着地毯上繁复的花纹，任由那本书籍摊开在腿上被风吹得哗哗响。Draco掏出魔杖在空气中写了一个咒语然后又看着它在空中被风吹散。胸腔内涌动的情感平静不下来，他开始患得患失，像最初在圣芒戈迟疑是否要握住Harry的手一样——他凭什么？  
他一边享受着Harry的付出又一边患得患失即将要失去Harry，他信任Harry但是他又怀疑Harry——就好像Pansy说整个魔法界除了你爸妈就只剩你不知道Potter喜欢你喜欢到要死，但Draco却在想Harry为什么喜欢他。  
他曾经也问过Harry这个问题，他说，“我等了你整整7年，你却就知道惹我生气，惹我朋友生气，唯二做的好事就是救了我又给我递了魔杖，你说说要是没有伏地魔你这么怂怎么敢给我告白？我已经失去了太多的人了所以我不想连你也抓不住。”Harry的神情过度认真又过分温柔，Draco不想让自己表现得太柔弱，以Malfoy的名义，“你居然说我怂？我要是怂还敢当着我疯姨妈的面说谎，还敢当着伏地魔的面给你丢魔杖？我看你是找不到理由说了光想着怎么怼我是吧。”Harry笑嘻嘻地说“对啊没错，你看出来了啊。”  
当晚两位20岁的成年人在Malfoy庄园的大床上就一个关于Malfoy尊严的问题进行了深入讨论。  
   
此后Draco的患得患失明显比以前要严重了一些。但Ginny也是一位傲罗，Draco没有任何理由要求这位Weasley从Harry的病房离开。但是他又不想让Harry再因为自己和他朋友的不良关系而尴尬。于是死脑筋的治疗师Malfoy搬进了他的办公室并在那里筑了一个巢。也亏得Harry Potter是个大忙人又赶上最近出差，再次回到Malfoy庄园的黑发傲罗发现起了灰的家具后一个幻影移形就去了圣芒戈，然后在Draco·他妈的都快30了还有玻璃心并且只能宠着·Malfoy的办公室门前大声威胁他要是再不出来他就把Malfoy庄园里所有的苹果树全部毒死。Draco把门留出了一个小缝，灰蓝色的眼睛布满了血丝，眼眶下的黑眼圈和上学时对比有过之而无不及，他还美其名曰“不能给Harry添麻烦所以他要学会独立”。Harry一听就火了，“我他妈人都被你睡过了多少次了你还想要独立？你是欠得慌吧！好，我现在就走！你自己慢慢独立！”  
最后黑发傲罗还是把一个月来蜗居在办公室的治疗师拖回了马家庄。Harry无意地又救了Draco一次，谁也不知道治疗师的办公室里有多少能致死的魔药。Harry曾经去麻瓜的世界了解过，抑郁症这种病发病并不规律，但是发起病来却是很容易辨认，比如一个Malfoy可以在一个没有空间放大咒的办公室窝一个月，又比如他会呆呆地蜷在大床的角落默不作声地掉眼泪，还比如会满脸高兴地跟自己商量周末计划但其实满脑子都是想着要怎么毒死自己。  
   
*  
Draco笑了，现在想想自己居然这么幼稚，得亏Harry Potter这位救世主没有嫌弃自己。他想，如果你还活着，我愿意陪你去麻瓜的游乐园，我愿意把所有毒药的配方都烧掉，我愿意陪你在魁地奇的球场上再赛一次，看看是谁能抓到金色飞贼。  
   
但是你得活着。  
   
报纸上加黑加粗的字体又渐渐充斥了Draco的脑海，  
“Harry Potter死了！HarryPotter死了！Harry Potter死了！Harry Potter死了！Harry Potter死了！” 这个恼人的声音简直像一百个皮皮鬼在他的大脑里面跳舞。  
是是是，我知道他死了，所以我这不是来陪他了吗。  
   
皮皮鬼着实恼人，他们围着Draco不停地跳舞，Draco只能双手并用毫无形象地拨开他们往前面走，想摆脱他们的包围。  
“Draco！！”  好像有人在喊他。  
“Draco！！”  这个声音有点熟悉。  
“Draco！！”  是Potter，绿眼睛的Harry Potter。  
   
Draco逃出了皮皮鬼的重重包围，他一把抓住了前来救援的Harry的手，跳上了火弩箭。  
   
*  
Draco睁开眼睛，外面阳光灿烂，风吹进房间把窗帘掀起了一个弧度，带来了花的香气。  
他怔怔地看着窗外的世界，似乎是在确定这里是否属于死后。他被一杯递到嘴边的水拉回了意识，他顺着拿着杯子的手往上看，绿色的眼睛，闪电状的疤痕，永远乱糟糟的头发，这是Harry Potter。  
   
“Potter？”他的声音又变得嘶哑。  
“你干了什么？”  
……  
“放了点血。”  
“你他妈也知道是放血！你差点就把自己放没了知道吗！” 拍案而起的Harry气得浑身直哆嗦。  
Draco疑惑地看着他，“我这不是死了吗？你不是也死了吗？我还去参加了你的葬礼。”  
“对啊你他妈去参加了我的葬礼就没想着要把我挖出来吗？你不是要和我一起葬在Malfoy庄园吗？”Harry毫不掩饰地用嘲讽和愤怒的口气朝着Draco说话，如果这里不是病房他估计都要吼出来了。  
“可是我摸了你的尸体，那个就是你……”Draco结结巴巴地说，失去了一个Malfoy伶牙俐齿的本领。  
“对啊那个就是我，我本来以为在下面躺3天会等到你来挖我，我都准备好告诉你这个假死计划，让你乖乖在家等我出差两个月。谁知道你个缺心眼的回去就给自己来了个一忘皆空，忘了就算了，你还把那张报纸放在卧室里，你是想试试多少次一忘皆空会把自己变傻是不是？”Harry“哼”了一声气呼呼地坐了下来，摁在床沿的手还在止不住地颤抖。  
“今天是几月几日？”Draco小心翼翼地问。  
“7月31日。” Harry没好气地说。  
   
Draco动了动自己尚还健全的右手，从薄薄的被单下伸出来，一把抓住了Harry颤抖的手，然后笑嘻嘻地看着他，“Happy Birthday, My love.”  
   



	2. 向死而生   （前篇的Harry视角

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 刚刚看到有评论才想起来居然这篇文的Harry视角没有放到AO3上来，放下备课内容赶紧把后文放上来，其实本人感觉后文没有正篇写得好，但不管怎么说两个人的视角会让事件更加完整，请大家谅解啦

又名 家里有一个抑郁症病人是什么感受  
   
—————————  
   
谢邀。  
其实抑郁症这件事也不是什么说不出口的事，但是由于我家那位特别要面子自尊心贼强了我这里就匿名了。  
   
先说说我家那位的情况吧。  
我和他最开始是在一家服装店认识的，不是你们想象中的成人时期的爱情，我们是在十一岁入学前的校服制作店认识的，后来我们在去学校的火车上正式见面。不，我们不是青梅竹马，我当时拒绝了他，因为他侮辱了我的朋友，从那以后我们俩在学校里就一直是全校知名的死对头。他似乎是为了报复我一年级拒绝他让他出丑的事，就一直找我茬。  
说实话我也不知道他一直这么幼稚我怎么会喜欢上他的，但是说实话他长得真的很好看。不，我不是因为他长得好看才喜欢他的，梅林知道。  
事情出现转机是在五年级的时候，那段时间我们都被巨大的战争阴影笼罩，但是他所表现出来反应太过了，但当时我还不知道发生了什么，只以为他在酝酿又一个整人的计划，于是晚上我在学校盥洗室找到了他，令我震惊的是他居然在哭，说实话他这个样子把我吓到了，我愣在门口直到他转过头来，他像以前一样朝我吼，我不知道该怎么办，我用我当时能想到的方法反击了，就像前几年每次他对我恶作剧朝我大吼一样，但是回过神来才发现。后来我想这应该是他第一次发病。  
然后就是战争了，我和我的朋友们在外面逃命，而他则跟随他的父母加入了敌对阵营，我们的再一次见面就是我被他的姨妈抓住送到了他家的庄园，他的姨妈扯着他的衣领来指认我，我当时以为我要完了，特别是当他的眼睛看着我在闪烁的时候，但出乎意料的是他并没有指认我，甚至后来还帮助我逃出了那里，后来甚至当着他们老大的面把他的武器扔给了我，梅林知道我有多震惊。他这么怂这么胆小的一个人，一个被莫名的雪球砸到都会害怕逃跑的人居然敢在这种时候反水，我承认当时我确实感觉到我爱上他了。我期待着战争后重回学校和他一起的生活。  
   
不，我没有说我们俩相爱相杀的故事有了甜蜜的结局，或者说这才是开始。  
战争后我们的第一次会面是在审判场上，他们家是很位高权重的一家，战争中他的妈妈救了我一次，他救了我一次帮了我一次，这虽然不足以让他们恢复以前的地位，但至少不会让他们家族彻底失去立足之地。我在庭审院的门口等到了他，准确的说是他被他爸爸带了过来，其实他爸爸跟我说了什么我并没有听得很清楚，因为我一直在看他，他灰蓝色的眼睛不像以前那样有神采，眼睛下面的黑眼圈比六年级的时候还要重，他看起来过于单薄，我甚至怀疑要是有阵风吹过来他都会被吹走。我当时以为他也在看我，我满心欢喜地冲他微笑，当着他爸爸的面我不敢露出牙齿来笑，但是直到他爸爸走开，我上前去拉住他的时候才发现他完全没有看到我，他只是注视着我所在的那个方位。我花了几分钟才把他唤回神，他有气无力地学着以前的口气朝我说话，问我想干什么。当时我也不知道他得了这种病，全想着要跟他从头开始，和他建立新的关系，于是我把他在最终决战中扔给我的武器还给了他，又告诉他我们之间的那些事就两清了。可是到后来我才知道他一直在意我说的两清，他以为这是我们连死对头都做不了的信号，所以他回学校之后竟然一次都没有来找过我，更让我气愤的是他居然还躲着我。说实在的要不是我曾经在开学仪式上看到了他那头金色的头发攒动在他们学院的人群之中我都以为他没有回来，虽然我也是之后才从他妈妈那里知道，他也有过想要转学的想法。  
可是当时的我也不知道啊，我每天都在期待他会来找我，在礼堂的时候我盯着他们学院的长桌看，路过他们休息室的时候我也盯着那里看，没有和他们学院一起上课的时候我都期待着下课后教室门口他会像以前那样来怼我，做一些恶作剧，但是一次都没有。少有的和他们学院一起上的课我看他也是最后一个进教室的，下课之后不等我去找他，连他的袍角都看不见了。我想这也不是个办法，谁让我喜欢他呢，所以我不再被动地等待，我主动去找他。先从上课的时候开始，每次魔药……额，草药课的时候我都在教室门口等着，等着所有人都进去之后再慢悠悠地走进去，坐到最后一个位置上，这样两人一组的课程他就只能跟我搭档了。他走进来了，目光直直地看着教室里唯一的空位走过来，把书放在桌子上就目不斜视地看着前方的教授。好吧，我当时以为他是在认真听课，毕竟这是他最喜欢的课程，所以我没有开口说话，而且，我这么大一个活人都坐在他旁边了他怎么可能看不见我！后来想想我也是太高估自己了，他全程都盯着教授，到了实践时间的时候他等所有的人都拿完材料之后才慢吞吞地走过去清点自己需要的材料。我以为他是不好意思再像以前那样嚣张的第一个去拿材料，结果几次课之后我才发现他并没有仔细听课，只是在做“盯着教授”这个动作，他最后去拿材料也不是因为自卑，而是他没有反应过来教授已经讲完课了。如果你要问他没有听课那他怎么会拿草药熬药，我可以告诉你，他并没有熬教授要求的药剂，他只是把他脑子里已有的毒药药剂拿来付诸实践，课后他会重新自学然后在夜晚睡不着的时候出来补做这节课的药剂。  
   
你们问我为什么会知道？  
因为后来他在学校里服药自杀把自己弄进医院了，他唯二的朋友之一，P，红着眼睛哭着来找我，我才知道的。他在医院睡了一个星期才出院，而我在他宿舍待了一个星期知道了他所有的事情才去医院找他的。我在他宿舍整整一个星期，连宿舍的地板都撬起来看了，把他所有的能吃的东西都清理了一遍，他以为桌子上放了自己熬的毒药就可以混过去了，以为一个简单的混淆咒就可以骗过我了。我看到的时候简直不敢相信，他一个如此自命不凡的人居然会去买麻瓜的药，我开始相信P说的话，因为我猛地想起了前两周的一个晚上。  
那个时候我已经等他等到不耐烦了，我手上有一个类似定位器的东西，我看着他在学校的观景湖旁边转悠，如果是白天的话我还相信他是在转悠，但现在已经是深夜了，所以我更怀疑他的动机，所以我悄悄地溜出宿舍去找他。最初我隔他还有点距离，但是我看他一步一步往湖边走，要知道我们学校的湖可是没有护栏的，我吓得赶紧跑过去把他拉回来，我骂他你是想死吗，谁知道他淡淡的回了我一句关我x事，我才知觉到他的不正常——就像那天在庭审院门口一样，他的眼睛没有神，而且他的体温很低，虽然他的体温常年都偏低，但是我还是第一次摸到他这么冷的手。我看他不对劲于是直接抱住了他，一是想用我的体温让他回暖，二是他肯定不好意思就会回过神来反驳我，但是他就这么傻傻愣愣的站在那里被我抱着。我抱了好一会儿才听到他软哒哒的声音像以前那样怼我，为了明天早上不在校报上看到他溺水身亡的消息我决定把他送回他的宿舍。我一路把他牵了回去，虽然我感受到了他的挣扎，但是这次我决定不放手，我加大了手上的力气把他牵了回去，看到他进宿舍我才放心。现在想想我是真的傻，那个时候就应该发现他的不对劲，怎么会简单的以为他是单纯的因为受不了战争后自己的境况而自杀。现在回想一下我都觉得自己好笑，他虽然自尊心很高，但是他不是会因为这种事自杀的人，他那么骄傲的一个人怎么会自杀？  
   
第二天我在学校礼堂的门口等他，我想趁他清醒的时候跟他好好谈谈，我看到人群中的他，梅林在上，他是昨天晚上没睡觉吗？我去拉他的手，他那双手虽然苍白但却十分有力，可是现在我拉住他，他甩了几次才脱力般地把我的手甩开，我心里面一紧，顾不上其他同学的眼光，在他旁边坐了下来，给他拿了好多早餐，他不耐烦地瞥了我一眼，只喝了一杯牛奶就走了。我当时就急了，我不知道他是看我不爽还是故意为了气我还是怎么样，总之我是比他还要着急他的身体。于是我像他以前跟着我念叨一样跟着他念叨。事实证明这样做还是有点效果的，当天晚上他终于肯停下来跟我说话了，虽然最后没什么结果，但是我终于跟他搭上话了，开学两个月我终于跟他说上一句话了！于是我满怀期待地想明天的魔药，不，草药课终于能跟他正常对话了。然而并不，天啊，我从来没见过这样的人，他为了不见我居然可以不出宿舍一步，连课都不去上了！我气极了，冲到他的宿舍门口去找他，可是我没有口令进不去，我又去找他朋友，可是他的朋友说这件事他们也不能帮忙，因为他们也不知道宿舍的口令。意思就是说他们也没有见过他。我被他气笑了，说我又不是魔鬼，伏地魔他都不怕还怕我？他的朋友说这不能怪他，毕竟他们家发生了这种事，他的父母已经出国了，现在他是家主，他身上的担子也不轻，但是他爱你这是毋庸置疑的，他用了前面7年的时间来念叨你的名字，每天都在想要怎么吸引你的注意，怎么跟你搭话。他的朋友让我再给他一些时间，因为他以前也这样过，他在宿舍关自己两天就又是那个大少爷了。我勉强接受了这个说法，可我还是很怀疑，因为他的不正常太明显了，但是我也相信他不是会被这些事情压倒的人。显然我的怀疑是有道理的，因为他的朋友P哭着来找我了。

那是我在战争后第一次感到害怕。  
我们使劲敲打他的宿舍门但里面没有一丝动静，如果说这个时候他出声骂我让我滚我都接受，但是里面太安静了。我让P去找校长和院长，可是我等不及了，我让他宿舍门口的画像到别的相框里去躲一躲，我用了数十个咒语这个门都不开，我急了，直接打破了旁边的墙壁冲了进去。我倒吸了一口气，他的宿舍里乱七八糟的，衣服揉成一团恣意地躺在地上，草药和坩埚里的不明液体撒得遍地都是，水杯和玻璃杯也倒在地上。而他本人，侧身躺在床上，被子掉落在一旁。他的宿舍没有开灯，些微的荧光飘在空中，但我可以清晰地看到他的身体几乎已经不起伏了，梅林知道当时我的心有多凉，像是圣诞节光着身子跳进黑湖一样。好在这个时候校长已经赶过来了，他们把他送去了医院，我走不动了，只能怔怔地坐在他床上，用手拉过旁边的被子把自己埋在他的味道里面以此来骗自己他其实平安无事。  
等我回过神来就赶去了医院，医生说他喝了太多的药，幸好学校里面弄不到太多的危险性植物，所以他暂时保住了一条命。我坐在他的病床旁看着他，我惊觉我从来没有这么仔细地看过他。他瘦了，脸颊上的颧骨比以前更突出，腕骨似乎要突出皮肤，以前那双有力的手现在却只剩苍白，刚刚受过治疗的他胸口在微微起伏，只有一丝气在吊着，他整个人苍白得近乎透明，头上的淡金头发也失去了光泽，就像他的眼睛那样。  
   
我心慌了。  
在战争前我曾经在盥洗室伤害过他一次，但那纯属无意，看着血泊里的他我没由来的害怕，害怕失去他。在战争时他从高处摔落差点葬身火海我救了他，我不知道他是不是自己跳下去的，但我想我不能再失去他了。现在他躺在我面前就像透明得要消失的精灵一样，我的手抖得停不下来。  
回学校后我的朋友H听说了这件事她告诉我有没有可能是在战争时留下的隐患，他得了抑郁症。为此我专门去麻瓜的世界了解了一下，额，就是去找那个，心理咨询师了解了一下。后来我确定了他确实是得了这种病，而且看起来还很严重。所以我开始学习麻瓜的知识，学习如何治疗这种病。  
从他出院之后我就一直关注着他，一是为了看住他不让他再次自杀，二是在医院的时候我成功跟他搭上了话并让我们的关系进了一步，我有了正当理由待在他身边。虽然不能进他的宿舍，但是一想到我把他用混淆咒遮掩住的药片换成了同样的维生素片，我心里就莫名的有种成就感。我不是有个类似定位器的东西吗，晚上我会确定他安全后再入睡。接下来的一个月他虽然看起来还是恹恹的但比之前要好一些了。虽然也会发病但我都会陪在他身边，等他这段难熬难受的感觉过去了才离开。  
   
他在学校进行了3次自杀，最后一次被我阻止了。  
当时我在活点，不，定位器上看到他半夜还晃荡在级长盥洗室时心里咣当一下，知道大事不好，扯出我的隐形衣就往那边跑，等赶过去的时候我一看就知道他肯定想起了战争之前我不小心弄伤他的那次场景。我刚停下来靠着墙歇了一口气就看见他用魔杖指着自己的心口，我毫不怀疑他肯定会念出那个咒语，他那么聪明的人怎么会记不住那种令人印象深刻的事。但幸好我比他反应更快抢了他的魔杖。我冲过去逮住他的衣服语无伦次地吼他，但他像是受到了什么极大的刺激一样朝我反驳，然后他说完就气呼呼地走了，走之前还不忘整理一下自己的衣服，真可爱。  
咳，说正事，我深知这样下去是不行的，我不能每次都及时出现去救他，而且他的草药学成绩极好，他有比我拯救办法更多的自杀方法，我想到医生告诉我的要让病人在心里对新的事物产生兴趣，对他来说最好的就是建立一段新的关系。我跟着他跑了过去，最终在他们宿舍门口截住了他，该死，如果不是我爱他又知道他有病我早就把他阿瓦达一百次了。他可真行，就算生病了嘴巴还是那么毒，我气得打了他两拳，噼里啪啦对着他一顿说又表了个白，看着他整个人坐在地上蜷成一团可怜巴巴的样子又心疼得紧。但令我高兴的是，他总算是接受我和他的关系了。  
   
不不不，到这里也还没完，以及那些说我是在秀恩爱的各位，我真的不是有意的，但是如果要说他的情况这些事我觉得还是必须要说的。而且他的病在这里也没有真的好，但说实话和抑郁症病人在一起你自己也会比较压抑，特别是遇到像我家那位一样的病人，我曾经也有一段时间快要坚持不下去了，我借着出差的理由外出了一周。回家后我站在家门前久久不敢开门，直到傍晚我推开门在找过凌乱的卧室和乱糟糟的书房却都没有找到他，庄园里晃了一圈最后去了厨房看到他笨手笨脚地在给我烤饼干，面粉粘在他的鼻尖和脸上，看到我进来他慌慌张张地说想给我一个惊喜，我一下子就哭了，我想我一定要陪他治好这种病。  
   
说到这里我还想说两句，也不知道是我家那位过于作妖了还是怎么样，在他身上我是总结出了几种发病的情形，第一就是他去自杀的时候，第二就是每次我受了比较严重的伤他给我治疗之后目光呆滞毫无生气地坐在我病床边，第三就是我有应酬晚回家之后会发现他在漆黑的卧室里一个人蜷在落地窗前的单人沙发上掉眼泪，这也是我最心疼的，还有一种也是最特别的，医生告诉我说这叫非典型性抑郁症。要说我怎么发现的也是意外，那段时间由于工作需要我和部门里面其他同事要组队，8人一组，刚好在学校里和我有过暧昧关系的女孩，也是我朋友的妹妹跟我分到了一组，我们就经常在一起讨论工作，由于部门里面逼得比较紧所以就算我受伤了她也会到医院来跟我商量。梅林在上，所有人都知道她已经有新的男朋友了，可我家那位傻子却非要吃这种没名堂的醋。我出院之后他笑着来找我说商量周末陪我出去玩的计划，说要陪我去麻瓜的游乐园。我怀疑他的动机他却笑嘻嘻地说要满足我的愿望，直到他说什么“摩天轮那么高”这种话我才警觉他的意图，他也不是没有过从高处跳下去的经历所以我断然拒绝了他的提议并告诉他我更愿意和他在庄园里一起烤饼干。好笑的是我拒绝他之后他居然死脑筋地搬到了医院办公室去住了一个月，要不是那个月我出差根本不知道他还这么作。  
   
好了，我说说是怎么治好他的病的。  
如上面所说我提到了我对他的病感到过不耐烦，但确实真心实意地爱着他，所以直到一次部门的作战会议之后我心里面有了想法。  
为了彻底消灭一小支反动势力，我们准备通过假死让他们放松警惕的方法最后把他们一网打尽。我去找到我最好的朋友H，说要不要赌一次，这次把食死徒和他的病一起解决。我让H以及我朋友的哥哥帮我准备了假死的道具，看起来就像真的死了一样，能把我。因为他曾经给我说过，以后死了要和我一起葬在自家的庄园里，生同衾，死同穴。所以我让H作为部门的发言人说要给我举办一场声势浩大的葬礼，把我葬在外面。这样他肯定会来找我，然后我再告诉他我们的计划。唔，麻瓜的心理医生告诉我这叫暴露疗法。  
   
总之计划是成功了，我们真的把他骗到了，让他相信我是真的死了。但是我没有想到的事他居然一心认准我死了就忘了要来带我回家，反而是准备自杀和我一起死。虽然不是说这不让我感动，但他有时候真的让人哭笑不得。根据我的推测，我们的计划是5月1日进行的，然后葬礼的讣告报纸是5月2日发出的，他是7月25日自杀进的医院，我在卧室找到了那张5月2日的报纸，空了的药瓶和被揉成一团的散落在书房的遗嘱。意思就是说他把报纸放在了卧室，并且不止一次地尝试自杀，但是又坚持活了下来，我猜应该是“一忘皆空”的功劳，最后他终于受不了了才决定自杀的。  
感谢梅林，每次我都能正好遇见快要死的他，说出这句话来我也不知道该哭还是该笑。总之这次暴露疗法是很成功的，他的病好了。  
   
最后我想说的是，抑郁症其实真的并不可怕，主要是由于我们俩身份的特殊性没有去麻瓜的医院治疗，但是药是一定要吃的，对于他们的陪伴也是必不可少的。战争让我们俩都失去了太多，我不想连他也失去，他这么好的一个人不应该有这么多痛苦。他曾经对我说过，抑郁症对他来说就像是一场感冒，他不想传染给我，他想让我等他，等他好了我们再一起生活。我说我爱他并不会因为一场感冒离开他，就算他发烧了我也只会坐在床边给他拧毛巾给他喂药给他递水。所以这不是什么可怕的病，所幸我们俩也有勇气去面对它。  
   
好了我要说的也说完了，唔，孩子哭了，不知道是不是他又在跟小蝎子抢糖吃。


End file.
